


Afternoon Daydreams: a Breddy one-shot

by wintermelonbubbletea



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Violins, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea
Summary: Eddy tries to be productive amid the summer heat, but his afternoon practice is marred with daydreams of Brett.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Afternoon Daydreams: a Breddy one-shot

Eddy forces himself out of bed. He has never been an early riser, unlike his best friend Brett, who regularly wakes up at 9 a.m. regardless of how much sleep he had the night or morning before, as if it were programmed in his body. 

The somnolent summer afternoon only makes it more difficult for the tall violinist to be productive, but he decides it will be a disservice to their millions of fans if he skips practice — TwoSet Violin’s catchphrase. 

He shuffles to the white-walled music room, where they also usually film their videos, and lays a notebook on the table. Scratching his nose, he begins writing a list of ideas for their growing channel’s future content:

> — A bubble tea-drinking video, like one of those “Never Have I Ever” games but something different. Fans like those. It’s been many years since we did something like it.
> 
> — If _______ Were A Film, similar to the one we made about Philip Glass’s “Opening”. But which piece?
> 
> — Schumann vs Brahms diss track (???). Maybe not a diss track because they were friends, but something about them fighting for the love of Clara. 
> 
> — Trying to make a violin, with the help of Olaf

“Bro, this will be so hard to make!” Eddy thinks out loud, addressing the image of Brett in his mind. Most of their waking hours are spent either physically together or communicating in whatever means. Over the years, they are like an extension of each other.

In a previous discussion, Brett and Eddy had agreed to uploading a more diverse content on their channel, giving the fans something to look forward to, some kind of a surprise in a sea of familiarity.

“We can’t keep roasting. We’re a classical music channel, not a roasting channel,” he remembers his older friend making the declaration. It’s a line they keep saying on their review videos, but they both know the frequency of their saying these words does not make it true.

Eddy laughs to himself. “Damn, I wish Brett were here.” He smiles, recalling an instance in the past when he had felt the same sense of frustration: that was when he had to make a “OneSet Violin” video because Brett came from the hospital and, due to health safety protocols, had to be quarantined. Their fans worried a lot despite his words of reassurance that Brett was fine. 

He continues his list:

> — A collab with Hilary… but what? (This has to wait until the world tour.)
> 
> — Violin swap! We finger each other’s G strings — I mean, we play each other's violins!

Eddy smiles at the thought of the last item.

It takes him fifteen minutes to finish compiling his ideas for the video channel he shares with his long-time best friend. At the back of his mind, he hopes this productivity will make Brett proud. 

Eddy imagines telling Brett about this list tomorrow. “Man! These are all great!” Brett would have said, with a wide grin that the public rarely sees in their videos but he so often witnesses in their private moments.

Brett would run his fingers through his hair as he continued reading Eddy’s plans for their channel. The younger violinist would stare lovingly at the other’s eyes, yearning for some form of validation. He would marvel at the architecture of Brett’s nose, tracing every millimeter down to the pink, supple lips. 

Then, Brett would turn his face to Eddy and say, “I can’t believe you did all this!” His words were like hymns of angels to Eddy’s ears. He would plant his hand on Eddy’s shoulder, moving his friend closer to him.

Eddy bites the corner of his mouth to shake off the vivid daydream. “Time to practice!” he convinces himself. 

Eddy begins with half an hour of scales, the most boring yet essential part of his practice routine. Then, he takes his sheet music and flips to a difficult part in Sibelius’ only violin concerto. The duo will be playing an excerpt in their upcoming world tour as a treat to their fans. 

“They can’t understand that Sibelius is too hard!” Eddy whines for a while then composes himself to tackle the dreaded piece. 

Every few bars, Eddy pauses and thinks of what Brett could be doing now. He imagines his best friend in a practice room, his eyes intensely focused on the notes dancing on the staves in his sheet music, as he plucks the violin strings with his delicate fingers. _Oh, how he longs to be touched by those fingers._

Eddy sighs. •

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing _fluff_ , and I would greatly appreciate your feedback. 
> 
> Note: This is an excerpt from the fourth chapter of a lengthier piece, called [Pur Ti Miro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804422/chapters/57190660).


End file.
